


Baby, Let's Cruise

by amelespotamos



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M, the first three were already posted in vignettes, this is what i do when i'm supposed to be writing other stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:23:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amelespotamos/pseuds/amelespotamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a collection of fluffy myungyeol stories (set in the Hooked universe) that nobody asked for because I can't help myself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Was Hooked

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Imagine your OTP kissing passionately in bed. Person A rolls over onto Person B to start making love, but underestimates how much mattress is left and rolls off Person B and onto the floor. They laugh so hard the mood is killed and end up snuggling instead.

An unexpected perk of dating a celebrity is being able to experience the comfort of their expensive bed. That's how it is for Myungsoo, at least. He could lay in Sungyeol's bed all day doing absolutely nothing. When he's wrapped up in the blankets it's like being wrapped up in the warmest, softest hug Myungsoo can imagine. And it's made even better when Sungyeol is next to him.  


As it is, Myungsoo is unceremoniously sprawled across Sungyeol's bed, staring up at the ceiling and slowly sinking into the mattress. He's still getting used to his boyfriend's apartment and treating it like his own (which is pretty hard when Sungyeol's place is so much nicer than the one he shares with Hoya). But it helps that Sungyeol brings him over every chance he gets and lets him stay the night or even the weekend. Hoya periodically complains that Myungsoo should just move in with Sungyeol if he's never going to be around their apartment. Myungsoo would agree to move in with Sungyeol without any hesitation if the actor asked, but they haven't actually talked about it yet.  


The sound of the water shutting off in the bathroom attached to Sungyeol's bedroom brings Myungsoo out of his thoughts. He looks over in time to see the actor enter the room, dabbing at his face with a small towel. In addition to taking a shower, Sungyeol has washed off the makeup he'd started his incredibly long day with. The actor still doesn't believe him when he says it, but that's Myungsoo's favorite look for Sungyeol: bare-faced and flawed. That's when he looks the most beautiful.  


"Is that big time movie star Lee Sungyeol," Myungsoo teases as he raises himself up to his elbows. Sungyeol walks closer to the bed and brandishes the towel as if he might throw it at Myungsoo before tossing it onto the nightstand. He climbs onto the bed and stretches out next to Myungsoo.  


"You know what I love about having you over?" The familiar fluttering feeling fills Myungsoo's stomach when he hears the word love, but he only shakes his head in answer. Sungyeol wraps his arms around Myungsoo and rests a leg in between both of his. "I have a nice, warm pillow to lay on whenever I want that's just the right size."  


The fluttering only seems to get worse after Sungyeol's reply and Myungsoo's glad the actor's head is resting in the crook of his neck. That way he can't see how red Myungsoo's face has gotten. "You don't even like cuddling, though," Myungsoo counters, laying down so that Sungyeol is mostly on top of him. Not that he's complaining, but between the two of them Sungyeol doesn't usually offer up hugs and idle touches as easily as he does. Sungyeol says he doesn't mind Myungsoo clinging to him (he finds it flattering that someone wants to physically hold onto him as much as possible), but Myungsoo still feels like it's too much. So he doesn't do it nearly as often as he would like to.  


"But you do. And I like you, so I guess I do, too." Sungyeol's lips press against Myungsoo's throat as he speaks, tickling the skin.  


Myungsoo grins widely and brings a hand up to stroke Sungyeol's hair. The actor's been letting his hair grow out a bit since he's on a break. It's gotten long enough that Sungyeol is almost constantly pushing or head-flicking it out of the way whenever it falls into his face. Myungsoo thinks this might be the sexiest Sungyeol's ever looked. It would probably sound too awkward if he said it out loud, though, so he hasn't mentioned it. Plus, it also seems like Sungyeol already knows.  


"Do you know what I love about being here," Myungsoo asks after a few seconds of comfortable silence. Sungyeol picks his head up so he can rest his chin on his boyfriend's chest and looks at him expectantly. "I can kiss you as much as I want."  


Sungyeol's the one grinning this time as he moves up to bring himself face-to-face with Myungsoo. "I love that, too," he says lowly before obliging Myungsoo's unspoken request. The kiss starts off sweet with their smiling lips pressed together. It changes when Sungyeol moves on top of Myungsoo, straddling his hips. Myungsoo sighs into Sungyeol's mouth as the actor's hands slip under his shirt. Sungyeol's hands are soft against his skin, passing slowly up his stomach where Myungsoo can feel the familiar heat of desire pooling.  


They hadn't waited very long before they slept together. It had been one of those spur of the moment things that just happened. Neither of them regrets it, though. It was good, partly because they both wanted it to be and partly because it had been unplanned. Myungsoo wouldn't have minded waiting, but he doesn't think it would have been all that long of a wait. He's always been attracted to Sungyeol; even when he had trouble forming words in front of him. And he knows for a fact that Sungyeol has always found him attractive (he had been honest about that on their first date). It had only been a matter of time before constantly making out lead to more.  


Myungsoo's panting fills up the room. Sungyeol trails kisses down from Myungsoo's lips to his neck as he reaches down to undo Myungsoo's belt and unzip his jeans. The younger man relaxes the tight grip he'd had on the sheets to help Sungyeol peel off his too tight pants. He starts to regret the wardrobe choice when Sungyeol's mouth leaves his skin as the actor sits up so he can get a better grip on the jeans. Sungyeol ends up near the bottom of the bed pulling at the pants that are now bunched at Myungsoo's feet. Myungsoo kicks futilely in an attempt to get them off faster. With one final tug Sungyeol manages to get the pants off of Myungsoo. But the force of it causes him to lose his balance and fall backwards off the bed. He lands with a loud thump and a groan of pain.  


"Are you okay," Myungsoo asks, crawling to the edge of the bed. He bites his lip nervously. This is pretty much his fault; him and his fashionably tight jeans. Peering over the side, he sees Sungyeol on his back with his hands covering his face. Myungsoo's jeans are in a heap above Sungyeol's head.  


Sungyeol parts his fingers so he can look up at Myungsoo. "If I say yes are you going to laugh at me?" His voice comes out muffled from behind his hands.  


"Am I allowed to?"  


The chuckle Sungyeol lets out is mixed with another pained groan. Myungsoo isn't sure if that's a yes or no so he gets off the bed to help Sungyeol get up and lie down. With the mood effectively ruined, they end up cuddling instead. Sungyeol complains about how sore his butt is ("And it’s not even in the good way") while Myungsoo wraps his arms around him. He stops when Myungsoo peppers his face with kisses and promises to make it up to him in the morning.


	2. And If You Want It You Got It Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A sighing and telling Person B, “You only love me for my_____” expecting person B to deny it. Instead person B simply nods their head in agreement with a dreamy “Yeah…” Person A proceeds to smack person B in retaliation.

Myungsoo's sure he feels the most comfortable when he first wakes up in the morning. Everything is kind of hazy and soft and the bed is wonderfully warm. It's probably the best feeling in the world. Actually, scratch that. The best feeling in the world is waking up with Sungyeol's arms wrapped tightly around him. And that's exactly what Myungsoo wakes up to nearly every morning.  


This morning had seemed like the exception since Sungyeol had ended up filming late into the night and Myungsoo assumed he would just crash on the couch. It wouldn't be the first time Sungyeol didn't have the energy to make it to the bedroom before falling asleep. But to Myungsoo's surprise, there's a warm body pressed against his back and light snoring filling up the room. (Sungyeol still insists he doesn't snore—"Movie stars don't snore"—but Myungsoo obviously knows better.)  


Although his sleepiness is starting to wear off, Myungsoo still pulls the covers up to his neck and presses himself just a little bit closer to Sungyeol. The small movement is enough to rouse the other, an unfortunately light sleeper. Sungyeol lets out a sleepy groan and mumbles something.  


"What," Myungsoo asks quietly.  


"You're so warm," Sungyeol repeats a bit more coherently. He presses his face into the back of Myungsoo's head.  


Myungsoo's laugh is soft. "And that's a good thing, right?"  


"Of course. You're like my own personal heater."  


"I knew it: you only love me for my body heat."  


Sungyeol drops his head down to nuzzle at his boyfriend's neck. His lips trace a line up to Myungsoo's ear, drawing out a small shiver from the other man. "Yeah, I do," he sighs into Myungsoo's skin.  


It takes a moment for Sungyeol's words to register. When they do, Myungsoo reaches behind him to smack Sungyeol's arm. There's no force behind it, but Sungyeol still whines. "You're not supposed to agree with it."  


"But I do love your body heat."  


"And what else?"  


Sungyeol hums in thought and Myungsoo squirms at the ensuing vibrations that tickle his ear. "Can you ask again when I actually wake up," he asks.  


Myungsoo's laugh is louder this time. He turns to lay on his back and looks over at Sungyeol. "You're supposed to say something cheesy like that you love everything about me. Or just 'I love you'."  


"Okay," Sungyeol nods slowly, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the corner of Myungsoo's mouth. "I love you." He holds the other's gaze as he says it. Myungsoo pulls the covers over his face in response. Sungyeol laughs as he tries to uncover his boyfriend's probably blushing face. "You told me to say it," he reminds him.  


"But still." Myungsoo lets Sungyeol pull the covers down to reveal his eyes. He looks up at Sungyeol's smiling face, still in disbelief that he's with someone so perfect. And they're in love. He doesn't doubt Sungyeol's feelings for him; it's just surprising to know that this is really happening. They're lying in bed together and Sungyeol's telling him he loves him and it's all really _real_.  


"You know, it would be nice if you said it back."  


"I love you," Myungsoo says immediately. He knocks Sungyeol onto his back as he wraps his arms around him and peppers his face with kisses. "I love you," he says after each press of his lips to his boyfriend’s skin. They’re both laughing by the time Sungyeol manages to push Myungsoo’s face away. And when Sungyeol leans over to connect their lips, Myungsoo is sure that _this_ is the best feeling in the world.


	3. You're My Medicine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A, stressed out and barely able to stand straight. Person B catches on to A’s stress and offers a massage. A accepts (Not necessarily immediately. A might be a prideful grump!), and B gets to work (relaxing oil optional). After some occasional pained grunting from the knots being ironed out, A is left in a blissful and relaxed state, complete with several kisses from B, lips or elsewhere.

All of the lights are off when Myungsoo enters the apartment. He's too tired to bother with turning any of them on, but that turns out to be a bad decision as he bumps into what feels like every piece of furniture in the living room on the way to the bedroom. He's hunched over, rubbing one of his sore knees when he opens the door and finds Sungyeol sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for him. It's strange only because Myungsoo had been expecting Sungyeol to be working late.  


"What are you doing here," he asks, standing up straight and stepping into the room. "And what's all of this?"  


The room is dim, illuminated by candles, and filled with the soothing scent of lavender. Sungyeol stands up at the sight of Myungsoo. "This is your reward for working so hard," he answers with a proud smile. He reaches out for Myungsoo when he gets close enough and wraps his arms around him. They share a slow kiss that leaves Myungsoo breathless. He buries his face in Sungyeol's shirt as he regains his breath. "Tonight you get to relax and let me do all the work," Sungyeol says as he strokes his boyfriend's hair.  


Maintaining his tight grip on Sungyeol's waist, Myungsoo tilts his head to look up at him. "And what kind of work is that?" He can think of a couple things.  


The smile on Sungyeol's face says he knows what Myungsoo's thinking. Which explains why he guides Myungsoo's hand off of his butt. "Not that kind." He starts to steer Myungsoo closer to the bed as he explains himself further. "I know you've gotten a lot busier at work recently and you haven't had much time to relax, so I'm making time for you now. You're going to get nice and comfortable and I'm going to take care of you."  


"I like the sound of that." When Myungsoo leans in to kiss Sungyeol again, he's stopped by a finger on his lips. Sungyeol's smile is fond as he looks down at him.  


"Not like that," he denies. "It's just a massage."  


Myungsoo lowers Sungyeol's hand so he can speak. "Who says I need a massage?"  


"I do."  


"But I don't need one."  


"Yeah, you do."  


"I'm fine." In response, Sungyeol reaches over to gently squeeze Myungsoo's shoulder. With a yelp Myungsoo moves out of Sungyeol's reach and clamps a hand over the aching muscle. He rolls his eyes at the pointed look Sungyeol gives him. "So I'm not _completely_ fine," he admits begrudgingly.  


"You're not fine at all." Myungsoo's heart clenches at the way Sungyeol's eyes glisten like he's tearing up. It must hurt him to see Myungsoo so stressed but still soldiering on. Not only because he can empathize, but also because he doesn't want his boyfriend to be hurt in any way.  


For the past couple of weeks Myungsoo has been working late at the station. While he likes taking on more responsibility and challenging himself, it's been extremely tiring. He feels like he's spent all day lifting weights even though he's actually spending that time hunched in front of his computer. He knows he needs to take a minute to relax (it's long overdue, actually), but he's gotten into the habit of telling himself he's fine that he almost believes it's true. The ache in his shoulder where Sungyeol squeezed him says otherwise.  


Myungsoo sighs and trudges over to the bed. "You're right," he concedes. "I'm not fine. I've been working nonstop and I haven't been taking good care of myself. But I want to relax tonight. I won't talk or even think about work and you can do whatever you want, okay?" He looks up at Sungyeol, hoping the actor's planning won't go to waste. As simple as it looks, he's sure Sungyeol put a lot of thought and effort into this surprise.  


Sungyeol's answer is to tackle Myungsoo onto the bed and crash their lips together. Myungsoo doesn't know which one knocks the breath out of him, but he's not complaining. If Sungyeol would rather pamper him this way Myungsoo's fine with that.  


"Take off your clothes," Sungyeol whispers against his lips. His hands are already at work unbuckling Myungsoo's belt. Myungsoo should be embarrassed by how quickly he follows his boyfriend's orders. (Especially with Sungyeol struggling to hold in his laughter as he lays on his side of the bed and watches Myungsoo eagerly undressing.) But in Myungsoo's defense, it's been a fairly long time since he and Sungyeol have spent time together like this. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he's a little overzealous at the thought of Sungyeol having his way with him. It does come as a surprise (to Myungsoo, at least) that he finds himself in his boxers on his stomach hugging a pillow with Sungyeol straddling his hips.  


"I feel cheated somehow." Especially since Sungyeol is still fully clothed. Despite his disappointment Myungsoo still finds Sungyeol's laugh to be one of the best sounds he's ever heard. It also helps that Sungyeol's hands are slowly traveling up his bare back, his nails gently scratching the skin as he goes. Myungsoo would much rather turn over and put those hands to better use, but he's already promised to let Sungyeol do whatever he wants so he should see this through first.  


"You said I could do whatever I want," Sungyeol reminds him unnecessarily. "And this is what I want to do." He leans down to place a line of kisses along Myungsoo's jaw and indulges the other when he turns his head in an attempt to kiss him. Unfortunately for Myungsoo, all Sungyeol gives him is a quick peck on his lips before he straightens. He slides his hands down to the small of Myungsoo's back and starts kneading slowly with his thumbs.  


"Where did you even learn how to do this?" Myungsoo wouldn't be surprised if this turned out to be a hidden talent that Sungyeol's only just telling him about. He tries not to shiver at the feeling of Sungyeol's fingers moving up to the middle of his back. (That's easier said than done.)  


"You'd be surprised at what you can learn in five minutes on the Internet."  


"I hope you cleared your browser history." Sungyeol snorts out a laugh as his hands inch up to Myungsoo's shoulders. He starts off gently, his long fingers sliding along the sore muscles carefully, and Myungsoo sighs into his pillow. "How are you so good at this?" He's not even embarrassed that it comes out as more of a moan. It's not like he has any reason to play it cool in front of Sungyeol.  


"You must not get a lot of massages then, because I don't think I'm doing this even close to right."  


Myungsoo's the one to laugh this time. "Whatever you're doing is perfect," he replies. The tension in his shoulders is slowly easing. His body feels like it's turning to jelly, his limbs loose and relaxed. It's true he's never pampered himself with a professional masseur, but right now he doesn't feel like there's a difference.  


"You're just saying that." There's a smile in Sungyeol's voice that warms Myungsoo's heart. He likes how happy Sungyeol gets from his compliments. The small noise of dissent he starts to make turns into a cry of pain as Sungyeol hits a particularly tight knot on Myungsoo's right shoulder. "Oh my God! Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Sungyeol jumps off of Myungsoo in an instant. His hands hover over the other as if he's afraid touching him, no matter how innocuous, will cause another jolt of pain.  


Myungsoo opens his eyes slowly when the pain in his shoulder dies down. Sungyeol is looking down at him with a frown pulling down his mouth. "It's okay," Myungsoo insists. He hates seeing his boyfriend so worried because of him. "I'm okay."  


Sungyeol isn't at all convinced and says as much as he hops off the bed and hurries out of the room. He returns less than a minute later with a box of heat patches. His face is the picture of concentration as he applies a patch on both of Myungsoo's shoulders, his hands moving gingerly over the other's skin. He then gets up again to turn on the bedside lamp and blow out the few candles that are still lit.  


In the meantime, Myungsoo adjusts himself and his pillow until he's lying comfortably on his back. "Thank you," he says quietly when Sungyeol has finally settled down next to him.  


"For what, making things worse?"  


"For taking care of me," Myungsoo replies, resting a hand on Sungyeol's cheek. "I really needed it."  


Sungyeol leans into the touch readily. His smile, although small, is bright enough to make Myungsoo's heart race like the first time they'd met. "Are you going to take care of me, too?" At Myungsoo's answering nod, he leans over to kiss him. He pulls away first, but Myungsoo hooks a finger on the collar of his shirt to bring him back in for another, slower kiss. “I’m gonna hold you to that,” Sungyeol says against Myungsoo’s lips when he pulls away for the second time.


	4. Tonight Belongs To Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no prompt for this one, but the backstory for it is that they're working on the same show and they're filming on location so the cast and crew are staying at a hotel. I couldn't figure out where to write that into the story so I'll just say it here. It starts off from Sungyeol's perspective and then suddenly switches to Myungsoo's because I forgot about consistency. This is on the shorter side, but I still feel like I got carried away.

The smile drops from Sungyeol's face as soon as the door to the hotel room opens. His eyes shift to the numbers on the door behind the man-who-is-definitely-not-Myungsoo's head to make sure he has the right room. This isn't something he'd planned for. He's supposed to sweep his boyfriend off of his feet with a spontaneous and romantic night. Not embarrass himself in front of some stranger.  


"Can I help you," the man asks. If he recognizes Sungyeol he doesn't show it. (Sungyeol is admittedly a little disappointed.)  


The more Sungyeol looks at him (gapes, really), the more familiar his face gets. He's seen him before somewhere. "Is this your room?" He feels as stupid as his question sounds. Of course, this is his room; why else would he be standing in it?  


The man cracks a small smile. "Yeah, sort of. You must be looking for Myungsoo." Sungyeol nods shyly, hoping the blush dusting his cheeks isn't too noticeable. He starts a bit when the man cranes his neck back into the room and calls out to Myungsoo. _Is he always that loud?_  


Myungsoo's answer comes muffled presumably by the bathroom door. After a couple more seconds the man himself appears. He's uselessly adjusting his still-damp bangs, a hand towel draped across his neck. He freezes at the sight of Sungyeol and lets out a weird half-croak half-squeak. In any other situation the way Myungsoo nearly trips over his own feet as he hurries across the room would be hilarious, but in this particular situation Sungyeol is too stunned to do anything besides stare. Pulling the towel from around his neck, Myungsoo tosses it to his (apparent) roommate before pushing him back and stepping out of the room. He waits to say anything until he's sure the door is completely shut.  


"What the hell are you doing here," he hisses, glancing down either end of the hallway for possible witnesses.  


Sungyeol had had a seductive response to that question prepped, but a realization comes to him before he can try to remember it. "Was that your boss?"  


Myungsoo's eyes double in size as he makes another strangled sound. "Oh my God, that was my boss. I just shoved my boss. I'm so fired." He covers his face with both hands and groans. The comforting hand Sungyeol rubs on his back isn't very comforting.  


"Just out of curiosity, what was your boss doing in your room this late at night?"  


With a sigh, Myungsoo drops his hands and stares dejectedly at the floor. "There was a mix-up when they were booking the rooms and they ended up giving us the same room. They didn't have any other rooms available so..." He shrugs, finally bringing his eyes up to meet Sungyeol's. "I wasn't expecting you to show up."  


"Well, I didn't want to know which room you were in just because," Sungyeol replies cheekily. He catches Myungsoo's hand when he swats at him and smiles down at him. "You could always stay with me tonight."  


"You're not worried about what people might say?"  


Sungyeol shrugs, taking both of Myungsoo's hands in his own. "They can say whatever they want."  


The offer is tempting. Even though they're working together it's not like they get to spend a lot of time with each other. There's always at least one person in the way. Myungsoo would like nothing more than to wrap himself around Sungyeol as they lay in bed together and slowly drift off to sleep. It's not like they're trying to hide their relationship; if no one asks then they don’t say anything either way. But this isn't a vacation. They're still technically working and Myungsoo still wants to at least pretend like he’s keeping his work and his personal life separate.  


"I don't know if—" As if he had already been expecting the rejection, Sungyeol cuts Myungsoo off with a press of his lips. Any thoughts of where they are or who could see them are very far away from Myungsoo's brain. Even though it’s only been a couple days, it feels like they haven’t done this in weeks. Somehow while working together they’ve managed to spend less time with each other than before. All he can think is that Sungyeol is kissing him and he doesn't want him to stop. But the other does just that as Myungsoo moves to pull him closer. "You're not playing fair," he huffs. He’s too frustrated to be embarrassed by his whiny tone.  


Sungyeol leans in to kiss him again in response, a smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. “Stay with me tonight,” he says next to Myungsoo’s ear. It’s hard to tell if it’s a question or a plea; it sounds about the same.  


Myungsoo doesn’t think the third kiss is necessary. He has every intention of saying yes, but he lets Sungyeol kiss him anyway. He pulls away first, bringing a hand up to Sungyeol’s neck to keep him close. “I don’t think I could say no if I wanted to.”


	5. You Really Got a Hold on Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine A of your OTP wanting to wake up B with a kiss, but when they lean down over them, B sneezes in their face.
> 
> The prompt wasn't very long, so I managed not to get carried away this time.

Sungyeol is dead tired when he walks through the door of his and Myungsoo's apartment. Filming had ended up getting extended because the weather wasn't cooperating and by the time he'd finished his last scene he was cold, drenched, and sore from slipping a few times too many on the wet ground. The only thing on his mind is having his boyfriend's arms wrapped around him, warming him up. All of that goes out the window, though, when Sungyeol steps into the living room and finds Myungsoo fast asleep curled up on the couch like a newborn kitten. As impossible as it seems, Sungyeol feels himself falling even more in love with Myungsoo.

A smile breaks out on his face as he walks closer to the couch and kneels down beside his sleeping boyfriend. He runs his fingers lightly over the other's bangs, reveling in the perfection in front of him. Myungsoo would blush up a storm if he knew how beautiful Sungyeol thinks he looks at the moment. It's so cute how embarrassed the younger man gets whenever Sungyeol compliments him. They've been together for just over a year, and lived together for about half of that time, but Myungsoo's reaction is still the same as when they'd first met. And that's one of Sungyeol's favorite things about him. Which is why he decides it's a good idea to wake Myungsoo up so he can make him flustered with only a few words.

"Myungsoo," he calls out softly, pushing the hair off of his boyfriend's forehead. When there's no reaction Sungyeol leans in to place a quick peck on Myungsoo's nose, eliciting a small twitch from it. Sungyeol calls his name a little bit louder and leans forward again. He's only a couple inches from Myungsoo's face when the other lets out a surprisingly cute kitten-like sneeze. At least, it would've been cute if a spray of spit hadn't come with it. Slapping a hand over his face, Sungyeol falls back onto his butt with a yelp.

Myungsoo sits up and looks around blearily. "When did you get here," he asks. A fond, albeit tired, smile lights up his face when his eyes fall on Sungyeol sitting dejectedly on the floor. "What're you doing down there?"

"Waking you up, apparently." Sungyeol wipes his face as the other man gives a short laugh. As put out as he seems, Sungyeol can't help but find Myungsoo's amusement painfully endearing. He’s always been a sucker for Myungsoo’s smile. He crawls closer to the couch and rests his head in his boyfriend's lap.

Myungsoo immediately starts combing his fingers through Sungyeol's hair. "Well, I'm awake now," he says. Sungyeol hums in response, closing his eyes in silent approval of relaxing rhythm of Myungsoo's hands in his hair. "Did you want to tell me about your day?"

Sungyeol knows he really means it. No matter how tired he is, Myungsoo is always willing to listen to Sungyeol recount his entire day. He gives the actor all of his attention and supplies whatever commentary or response required. "Shower first," Sungyeol says, although he doesn't make any move to go. Myungsoo's lap is comfortable. But his clothes are still damp from the rain and he could really use a nice, hot shower to unwind.

"Is that an invitation?" Myungsoo sounds fully awake now. And completely interested in Sungyeol's answer.

"Yeah, because I'm gonna need you to drag me there," Sungyeol says, opening his eyes to look up at Myungsoo. He’s only half-joking. Even though he’d been momentarily distracted, he’s still very much exhausted. Thankfully, his boyfriend takes pity on him and helps him get to the bathroom. He goes through the trouble of drawing up a bath for Sungyeol despite the older man’s weak protests. Myungsoo’s argument is that he’s returning the favor for Sungyeol and taking care of him like he had taken care of Myungsoo. That’s not actually the case since he’d already done so a few weeks back after Sungyeol came home from a particularly draining variety show shoot. But Sungyeol won’t turn down an opportunity like this. Myungsoo is even better with his hands than either of them had anticipated. It almost makes working himself to the bone worth it.

Actually, when it comes to Myungsoo, it’s always worth it.


	6. And Forever It Will Be, You and Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Imagine Person A proposing to Person B by leaving a ring box (or just a ring) in their own jacket pocket and lending it to B on a cold day.
> 
> This was bound to happen, I think. And I shouldn't be surprised that it's as long as it is. I was wondering if I should write a couple other stories before posting this one, but since this isn't chronological I guess it doesn't matter. Maybe one day I'll write a good ending. This'll have to do for now.

"How are we out of coffee," Sungyeol asks, turning the empty coffee container over as if that'll make more appear. It doesn't work, obviously.

"Maybe because you drink it every day," Myungsoo supplies from his slouched position on the couch. "Just have juice or something. We can get more coffee later." Later meaning the next day. It's the first time they're both off at the same time in weeks. Myungsoo has no intention of going anywhere or doing anything productive.

Back in the kitchen, Sungyeol sighs dramatically—he's an actor, after all. "I can't ' _just have juice or something_ '. I always drink coffee in the morning. I _need_ to drink coffee in the morning." Myungsoo gives an ambiguous grunt. Apparently the children's' cartoon playing on the TV is more interesting than the life or death situation in the kitchen. Tossing the empty container on the counter, Sungyeol makes his way into the living room. "'Soo," he says pitifully as he sidles up next to his boyfriend and rests his chin on his shoulder. "I need coffee."

Myungsoo reaches up to pat Sungyeol's face with an amused smile playing on his lips. Sungyeol's so cute when he's whiny. "So go buy some more," he states simply.

Sungyeol groans, burying his face in the other man's neck. "Come with me?"

"Nope." He laughs and pushes Sungyeol's head away when the other lets out a high whine. "I just got comfortable," he explains, "I don't want to have to start all over again."

"' _Soo_."

"' _Yeol_."

Sungyeol huffs, put out that Myungsoo isn't caving as easily as usual. "Fine," he sighs as he stands up. He disappears into the bedroom for a couple minutes. When he comes back into the living room, he's changed into a hoodie and jeans with a baseball cap pulled low on his head. "I'm not getting you anything," he tells Myungsoo.

The haughtiness of his tone only makes Myungsoo chuckle. They both know he can't stay mad at him for very long. He'll probably find something Myungsoo would want. (Although, when it comes to food it's almost guaranteed that Myungsoo would want it.) "I'm not asking for anything," Myungsoo replies easily. Without a response, Sungyeol turns his back to his boyfriend and bends down to put on his shoes. As Myungsoo watches him getting ready to leave, a thought occurs to him. He's been waiting for the right time to ask Sungyeol a very important question. It feels long overdue, but also like he's getting ahead of himself. There's no reason to suspect that Sungyeol won't feel the same way; that he doesn't feel the same. He thinks they're ready for this next step and he hopes like Hell that Sungyeol thinks so too.

When Sungyeol finishes tying his shoes Myungsoo gets up to stop him before he can walk out the door. "Take my jacket," he suggests in what he hopes is a casual way. "I don't want you to catch a cold."

"It's not that cold out. And I'm just going across the street. I think I'll be fine."

"It's cold enough," Myungsoo insists.

Sungyeol tries and fails to hide the smile on his face. He's still pretending to be mad; he doesn't want Myungsoo to see him enjoying being worried about. "You won't let me leave without your jacket, will you?" At Myungsoo's answering shake of his head, Sungyeol pulls him closer with a hand cupping his cheek. Myungsoo melts under his touch, wrapping his arms around Sungyeol's waist as their lips meet halfway. He's sure Sungyeol is just indulging his own whims, but for Myungsoo the kiss is more about showing his boyfriend how much he loves him. Especially when he's about to ask such a big question.

Whether Sungyeol gets the message or not, he doesn't know. But the look in his eyes when he finally pulls away tells Myungsoo enough. "I'll be back," Sungyeol says softly. It's not a necessary announcement, but Myungsoo still appreciates it.

"You kind of have to go if you're supposed to come back," Myungsoo comments when Sungyeol continues to hold him. He gives him one more quick kiss just because he can before extracting himself and reaching for his jacket. He holds it up for Sungyeol to get into it, holding his breath in anticipation of the other noticing the weight in the left pocket. His worrying proves to be unnecessary as Sungyeol simply turns back around to give him one last kiss. He walks out the door in better spirits than when he'd first decided to venture outside.

Myungsoo finds himself holding his breath again. He expects Sungyeol to walk back in immediately. He stares at the door handle and counts to five. Nothing happens. Then he goes up to ten. Still nothing. He's halfway to twenty when the sudden beep of the door unlocking surprises him. Sungyeol strides in, head bent in embarrassment and slightly out of breath.

"I forgot my wallet," he answers Myungsoo's unasked question.

It's hard to say whether Myungsoo is relieved or disappointed. Maybe it's a confusing mixture of the two. His eyes follow Sungyeol as he heads into their bedroom to retrieve his wallet. He chews on his bottom lip while he waits for his boyfriend to come back out. After a full two minutes pass and there's no sign of the other man, Myungsoo starts to suspect that he must have found the ring.

"...'Yeol," he calls out hesitantly as he walks toward the other room. He stops in the doorway when he finds Sungyeol standing in the middle of the room with a little box in his hands. (A little box that seems to be holding all of Myungsoo's hopes and dreams for the future—for their future.)

Sungyeol looks up slowly, his eyes wide with shock. "Is... Is this what I think it is?"

Myungsoo can only nod. His throat feels too dry to get any words out. He hadn't really thought about what he would say after Sungyeol found the ring. He'd been too nervous thinking about the other's reaction.

"Did you—are you—" Sungyeol seems to be having trouble finishing his sentences. He looks back down at the box as he collects his thoughts. Myungsoo ventures a couple steps further into the room, trying to gauge his boyfriend's reaction. He doesn't seem particularly happy, but he doesn't seem upset either. "Y-you want to marry me," Sungyeol finally manages to ask. His voice is close to a whisper and full of disbelief.

Myungsoo walks closer to Sungyeol until he's right in front of him. Lifting Sungyeol's gaze up to meet his with a hand under his chin, Myungsoo musters up as much courage as he can before speaking. “I love you. So much. And I know it might sound crazy, but I think you’re it for me. I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else; loving anyone else. I only want—well, I want us to be together. Forever, as cheesy as it sounds. So…” He stares at Sungyeol expectantly. Maybe he should have got down on one knee.

The shock has finally worn off on Sungyeol. He looks down at the box again, his long fingers running across the black velvet before he pries it open. The ring inside is a simple silver band that, when he picks it up, he realizes has words engraved on the inside. "Forever and ever," Sungyeol reads the words out loud. He lets out a soft laugh as he holds the ring out to Myungsoo. "I think you're supposed to do the honors here."

"Really?" Myungsoo looks down at the ring and then back up at Sungyeol. It's not a yes outright, but it still means the same thing. He'd been hoping for this; for Sungyeol to want this too. And now that it's actually happened he can't even believe it. Sungyeol nods enthusiastically, his smile wide enough to show his gums. Myungsoo takes the ring and immediately goes to put it on Sungyeol's fingers, but he's stopped short.

"Do it the right way," Sungyeol says—demands, really, despite the cheery tone. Only when he points down at the floor does Myungsoo understand. He sinks down to one knee, a smile on his face to match Sungyeol's, and goes to slip the ring on again. And again Sungyeol stops him. "No, you have to ask the question first."

Myungsoo heaves an exasperated sigh, but listens to Sungyeol anyway. "Sungyeol." He pauses to clear his throat. He's nervous all over again. "Will you marry me?"

Sungyeol hardly waits for him to get the whole question out before he answers. "Yes," he grins. His smile gets impossibly bigger as Myungsoo slips the ring onto his finger. And then he's pulling the other man up to his feet so he can wrap his arms around him. Myungsoo can feel Sungyeol's heart pounding with how firmly their chests are pressed together. It's a little relieving to know that Sungyeol is just as excited (and just as nervous) as he is. His heart is beating just as fast and he smiles against Sungyeol’s lips when he tilts his head up to kiss him. This is the happiest moment of his life so far. And he can’t wait for the day he says “I do” to top it.


	7. The Moment I Wake Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Person A and B live together in an apartment. Person A always wakes up first and makes breakfast, they always have to drag person B out of bed to eat it.
> 
>  
> 
> I could tell by the time I finished the first paragraph that this wasn't going to be short. It's less than 1k words, but it still seems long. I like to think of this as taking place sometime just after they moved in together. I don't know how I manage to make these stories so damn cute. I always have so much to say while I'm writing and then when I go to post, I can't think of anything. But anyway, enjoy~

It's not that Sungyeol is a morning person. If given the choice he would much rather sleep in, but in his profession (and with his popularity) he doesn't get that luxury very often. It also doesn't help that he's a very light sleeper. The slightest noise or movement tends to wake him up and then he has trouble going back to sleep. So one would think he would cherish his random mornings (or days) off. And he does; there's nothing better than waking up to Myungsoo laying on his chest and not having to ease him off so he can get up and be out of the apartment before his manager starts hounding him. Sometimes they spend the whole day in bed, "making up for lost time" as Myungsoo likes to call it, only getting up for the necessities.

Sungyeol smiles to himself at the memory of their last lazy day. Unfortunately, they won't have time for that. Although his morning is free, his afternoon and night are completely booked. It starts with an interview after lunch followed by a table reading for his latest drama then he has a photo-shoot for the clothing endorsement deal he'd recently signed and then his schedule ends with a cameo in an idol girl group's debut music video. (Woohyun had been insanely jealous of the last one—he still is, come to think of it. Sungyeol makes a mental note to casually bring up his friend to the girls if he can.)

With such a full schedule it would make more sense if Sungyeol stayed in bed for another hour or two. But instead he's standing in the kitchen at the stove trying to fry an egg in the shape of a heart. Technically it's not that hard a task. With the bit of advice he'd gotten from Woohyun and Mrs. Nam, he thinks he knows what he's doing. The rice had been easy enough; put the rice and the right amount of water in the cooker and set the timer and that's that. The side dishes had been a little trickier. Maybe if he'd watched his mother cook more often then he would have a better grasp of it. Either way, he's still proud of the outcome—only a couple of vegetables were burned beyond recognition. The finishing touch is the fried egg. He'd managed to find a heart-shaped cookie cutter lying around and imagining the look on Myungsoo's face when he sees the cute addition had been enough to convince him that it was a good idea.

He decides the small burns on his hands are worth it after he places the cooked egg on top of the mound of rice he'd scooped into a bowl. He mentally pats himself on the back as he looks at all of the food on the table. Mrs. Nam will be so proud of him. He snaps a quick picture of his hard work before heading to the bedroom to rouse his boyfriend. That's a challenge all on its own.

Myungsoo is sprawled across the bed when Sungyeol comes into the room. Clearly his absence hadn't made much of a difference to the other man. "'Soo," he calls out, shaking Myungsoo's shoulder gently. "Myungsoo." The other doesn't even twitch. Deciding on a change in tactic, Sungyeol drops down onto the bed and leans over Myungsoo. He takes a moment to admire the man underneath him. His eyelashes fanned out against his skin, the pink of his lips, the splay of his hair on the pillow. It should be impossible for someone to be so effortlessly perfect. Even though Myungsoo has proven that he's so much more than his face, Sungyeol doesn't think he'll ever get tired of looking at it. He's never met anyone as beautiful as Myungsoo and he feels incredibly lucky that the other man agreed to be his boyfriend; that he chose to be with him.

Leaning closer, he places a kiss on Myungsoo's forehead. Then another on the tip of his nose. "Myungsoo," Sungyeol calls again. He resumes shaking the other as he speaks right next to his ear. "It's time to wake up."

Myungsoo grumbles something unintelligible, turning his head away from Sungyeol, but remaining otherwise undisturbed. Sungyeol takes that to mean he should try harder. He puts his mouth on the exposed skin of Myungsoo's neck and blows a loud raspberry. With a grunt Myungsoo makes a weak attempt at pushing Sungyeol's face away. "Let me sleep," he mumbles, trying to turn over (and further away from Sungyeol). But the other man's weight is settled on his torso and keeping him from moving. "Move," he whines.

Sungyeol grins at how cute his boyfriend sounds despite the underlying annoyance in his tone. "The food's getting cold, you know."

As expected, Myungsoo rouses immediately. His eyes blink open and easily focus on Sungyeol. "Food? What food?"

"Food your very loving boyfriend made especially for you."

A sleepy smile stretches across Myungsoo’s face and Sungyeol can’t help reaching out to poke the dimple that forms in his cheek. “You cooked for me,” he asks, sounding touched even while he’s really only half-awake.

Myungsoo hasn’t even seen the breakfast Sungyeol’s prepared, but he seems excited by the idea. Sungyeol feels immensely proud seeing how happy his boyfriend is. He adjusts himself so that he’s lying next to Myungsoo. His hand goes from poking the other’s cheek to gently stroking it. The food is probably not piping hot by now, but Sungyeol can’t bring himself to get up. “Of course,” he replies, returning Myungsoo’s smile. “I’d do anything for you."


	8. I Get a Little Bit Genghis Khan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no prompt for this one; it just came to me. I imagined it being mostly funny and overly sweet. It actually turned out kind of serious, but still super sweet. It's supposed to take place around the same time as chapter 4. The title is from a Miike Snow that I highly recommend everyone listen to because it's such a jam. The whole album is great actually. It took me a while to finish this because I got distracted by this new myungyeol story I just started. I'm planning on making it kinda long so it'll be a while before I finish it, but I'm really excited to write it. I'll stop talking so you can read the story now. Enjoy~

"Has anyone ever told you what a terrible poker face you have?"

Myungsoo nearly drops the tray he's currently balancing on one arm at Jiae's statement. He's in the middle of setting the table for the next scene in the station's latest primetime drama. A drama that is also starring his boyfriend as a chef this time around. ("What _can't_ you do," Myungsoo had asked when Sungyeol told him the news. "You've had as many jobs as Barbie.") Trying, and probably failing, to hide his surprise, Myungsoo looks over at his co-worker. "What," is his intelligent response.

Jiae rolls her eyes. If they were back in the office she'd probably smack the back of his head. There are too many witnesses here. "Don't play dumb. You've been glaring at Bora for the past five minutes."

"No, I haven't," Myungsoo denies. He glances over at where Sungyeol and Bora are chatting while being dabbed with tissues. They've been shooting outside since noon and the weather hasn't let up in the slightest. The sun's beating down from the cloudless sky, practically melting everyone and everything.

The two actors share a laugh at something Sungyeol says. Bora slaps Sungyeol's arm, making him grin. Myungsoo doesn't realize his grip on the tray has become a vice until Jiae has to wrestle it from him. Thankfully it's empty.

"You're doing it right now," Jiae says, her tone bordering on reproachful. "You're jealous."

Myungsoo would deny it if it wasn't so obvious. He is jealous. And he hates it; he hates feeling so territorial, like Sungyeol is a pet or some object that only he can have. He's never been the possessive type. He'd made that clear to Sungyeol after the actor had tried to keep him from watching his first movie. Sungyeol had thought Myungsoo would be upset by his one bed scene (not much happened in it, but that hadn't eased the worrying) or even by the numerous kiss scenes. But Myungsoo had assured him that there was no need to worry. At the time, it had been true; Myungsoo wasn't jealous of anything Sungyeol did on camera. He knows it's just acting and it's not real. "And I know you're really thinking of me," he'd said when Sungyeol gave him a doubtful look. The cheesy line had been enough to convince the older man.

But this is different. The sight of Bora and Sungyeol together, seeing the way Sungyeol smiles at her, it makes Myungsoo’s skin itch and makes him see red (or green in this case) like nothing else. Even if he tells himself that he’s imagining things, he can’t help the way he feels.

Jiae seems to sense his sudden drop in mood as she offers to finish resetting the table by herself. Myungsoo accepts silently, his mind still torturing him with thoughts of Bora tip-toing up to whisper in Sungyeol’s ear. He avoids Sungyeol’s eyes when he passes him on his way off the set. He’s sure his boyfriend will notice something’s off; Myungsoo isn’t very good at hiding his feelings from him. Thankfully for him, there's only about half an hour left of filming and after that Sungyeol gets whisked away to an interview to promote the drama. Although Myungsoo hates to admit it, he's a bit of a coward so not having to face Sungyeol right away is a blessing for him. Once he arrives back at the station with Jiae he distracts himself from the inevitable for a couple hours. Eventually Jiae forces him to clock out with an explicit order to go home and talk to Sungyeol. Myungsoo would tell her not to stick her nose where it doesn't belong if he didn't already know she was right. (That and he's sure she would smack him for even implying she should mind her own business. Which is why he secretly prefers working with Sujeong—she's equally as nosy, but not nearly as violent.)

He drags his feet on the way back to his and Sungyeol's shared apartment. If only to give himself time to figure out how to broach the subject with his boyfriend. He hesitates at the front door, his finger hovering over the keypad as he considers his options. He could turn around now and hole up somewhere for a few hours until he's sure Sungyeol's fallen asleep and then sneak in and avoid this conversation for a little while. Or he could punch in the security code, go inside, find Sungyeol wherever he is and sit him down to talk no matter how unappealing it sounds. It takes another minute before Myungsoo makes up his mind.

The light is on in the living room when Myungsoo steps inside. He toes off his shoes before moving further into the apartment. Sungyeol's sitting on the couch, the remote in hand with his eyes closed and his head leaning to one side. His mouth hangs open slightly and even with the TV on Myungsoo can still hear the quiet snoring coming from his boyfriend. The sight only makes Myungsoo wonder why he'd been jealous in the first place. There's no need to worry about Sungyeol's affection wavering. Not when he gets to come home to this. (It’s rather petty of him, but the thought that he’s the only one who gets to see Sungyeol like this—not Bora or anyone else, just him—makes him incredibly happy. Like he’s won some sort of competition.)

Sungyeol stirs when Myungsoo sits down next to him. He lets his head rest on Myungsoo's shoulder as he wraps his arms around him, oddly affectionate in his sleepy state. "What took you so long," he asks through a yawn.

"You didn’t have to wait for me." Myungsoo’s fairly sure the other man won’t notice the obvious change in subject. He runs his hand up the back of Sungyeol’s shirt to distract him just in case. And judging by the pleased sigh Sungyeol lets out against his neck, it must be working.

"I wanted to." He picks his head up enough to press a quick kiss to Myungsoo's jaw. "I wanted to see you."

Myungsoo can feel a blush creeping up his cheeks. No matter how often he tells himself he should roll his eyes or gag whenever Sungyeol says such cheesy things, his reaction is still the same. He's still so easily flustered by his boyfriend. "Did you miss me that much," he manages coolly.

Sungyeol nods, his grin wide enough to show off his gums, before he leans in to connect their lips. Their mouths move together unhurried and in sync, like they’re getting reacquainted with each other. There’s no rush to move things along. And the way Sungyeol kisses him makes Myungsoo wonder again why he’d been so jealous. He doesn’t doubt that Sungyeol loves him (and only him); he hadn’t doubted it for a second. But having his boyfriend looking at him with so much adoration and unbridled happiness is all the reassurance he needs.


	9. I Only Have Eyes for You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I started this yesterday and actually managed to finish it without getting stuck. That's a major feat for me. But anyway, this is the flipside of the last chapter; i.e, Sungyeol is the jealous one this time. And just like that chapter, this didn't go very much like I imagined. There's also a teensy bit of myunggyu/gyusoo. I guess this is before the last chapter and maybe even close to the start of their relationship. I'm out of things to say, but hopefully you guys enjoy this story as well.

Myungsoo had stopped being surprised by most of the questionable things Sungyeol does after about the three-month mark in their relationship. He's come to accept his boyfriend's eccentricities partly out of love and partly because it's only fair. Myungsoo knows he can get a little weird sometimes (Hoya never misses an opportunity to remind him), but Sungyeol has never once complained or pushed him away. Oddly enough, he finds those moments cute. No one else Myungsoo has ever dated—or known, really—has found his weirdness cute. He's starting to think he and Sungyeol must be destined for each other.

But Myungsoo doesn't think any of that can explain why Sungyeol is sitting across from him doing a love shot with Jiae. The two quickly down the beer in their glasses before unlinking their arms and high-fiving. Sujeong, who's sitting on the actor's other side, taps Sungyeol on his shoulder. "Me too, me too," she chirps excitedly, her words just starting to slur. The redness of her cheeks and the way her hair is slowly coming out of the neat ponytail she'd started the day with are telltale signs she's close to reaching her limit. The beer in her glass nearly sloshes over the rim as she wraps her arm around Sungyeol. She gets through half of her drink before stopping for a breath. Sungyeol, on the other hand, finishes the full glass of beer Jiae had happily poured for him and clanks the empty glass onto the table. His eyes, half-lidded and not entirely focused, find Myungsoo's after a moment. His face is flushed and he's grinning like he's accomplished some great feat and is waiting for Myungsoo's praise.

Biting back a scoff, Myungsoo sips at his half-full rum and coke. Unlike his co-workers, he'd decided to take it easy for the night. Even though he has the next day off he'd rather not spend it nursing a hangover. Not to mention he also gets rather touchy when he's drunk. They've just stopped teasing him about trying to cuddle with Sunggyu the last time they went out for a team dinner.

A microphone being shoved into his face reminds him of his boss's presence as well as the fact that they're in a karaoke room. Everyone had been too busy drinking (and not-so-subtly trying to get Sungyeol to invite at least one of his celebrity friends) to bother with the music. But now it seems Sunggyu is trying to change that. Myungsoo accepts the mic for the sake of politeness although he's not in the mood for singing. Sunggyu doesn't give him a chance to decline, though, pulling him up by the arm as soon as the microphone is in his hand. Sujeong and Jiae cheer as Myungsoo and Sunggyu walk to the front of the room. Sungyeol looks on silently with an amused expression. Myungsoo avoids his boyfriend's gaze, focusing instead on the TV screen as he waits for the song his boss picked to start.

He tries not to groan once the first notes fill up the room. The girls cheer even louder and Sungyeol is still silent. Sunggyu sings the first, turning to Myungsoo.

" _Sometimes, I get annoyed without even knowing. But my feelings for you haven’t changed._ "

Myungsoo has to glance at the lyrics on the screen to refresh his memory. Soon enough the words come easily to him and he looks back at Sunggyu, singing to him. His boss commits himself fully to the performance. He moves closer to Myungsoo and places a warm hand on his side just above his waist. Myungsoo would've already started wondering how much his boss had to drink if he wasn't enjoying their show so much. He's pretty much forgotten about his boyfriend wedged between Jiae and Sujeong. The two girls half-shout the words along with them and start to whoop and whistle when they get to the chorus.

" _These days, it feels like you’re mine, it seems like you’re mine but not_ ," Sunggyu sings first, wrapping his arm around Myungsoo to pull him closer. It would be romantic if they weren’t trying their hardest not to burst out laughing.

" _It feels like I’m yours, it seems like I’m yours but not_ ," Myungsoo sings back. His mood has gone up considerably since the start of the night. At first he'd been happy that Sungyeol wanted to spend time with him and get to know his work friends better. Things had quickly gone downhill after Sungyeol practically ignored him all throughout dinner. It’s not like Myungsoo needs his constant attention. It would’ve just been nice if his boyfriend had acknowledged him a little more during the night.

That could be why he’s acting so close with Sunggyu now. Because at least his boss is paying attention to him. Even if it’s in a weird, quasi-scandalous kind of way. But there’s also a part of him that hopes their little show will make Sungyeol jealous. Enough so that he wants Myungsoo all to himself, preferably for the rest of the night.

Myungsoo wonders if he’s gotten his wish when he sees Sungyeol get up out of the corner of his eye. He watches the other slip out of the room unnoticed as Sunggyu puts his best effort into the rap. Although Myungsoo's first instinct is to take off after him, it would be rude to leave in the middle of the song. He waits until they've finished singing and gotten their score before excusing himself. Jiae chants for an encore while Sujeong belatedly notices Sungyeol's absence.

There's no sign of Sungyeol when Myungsoo steps out of the room. He heads towards the exit hoping Sungyeol hasn't left yet despite his head start. Outside the air is hot and humid, a stark contrast from the air conditioning. The late night crowd has thinned out enough so that the street is close to empty. Luckily, Sungyeol hasn't gotten very far—or gone anywhere at all. He's leaning against the side of the building, looking up at the sky. His face is still flushed, but now it's more from the heat than alcohol. Myungsoo waits until a group of tourists pass by before approaching him. His hand slips into Sungyeol's hesitantly, half-expecting to be brushed off. "Did you want some company?"

Sungyeol's eyes go wide with surprise first before softening. "I don't know," he answers coolly. "I'm kinda mad at you right now."

Myungsoo tries to hide his smile. He probably shouldn't show the other how much he's enjoying this moment. "You mean you're jealous."

"Wouldn't you be too if you had to watch me singing love songs with my boss?"

Considering the likelihood of that ever happening is strongly pointing towards never, Myungsoo can't say how he would feel. But he can understand how seeing him be so close and comfortable with someone else made Sungyeol upset. That's not what he'd been aiming for. He doesn’t think he deserves all of the blame, though. Leaning against the wall next to Sungyeol, Myungsoo threads their fingers together. "It's not like I didn't have a good reason to make you jealous. You've been ignoring me all night."

Sungyeol lets out an indignant squawk as he pushes off of the wall to face his boyfriend. "Because I thought that's what you wanted. You looked disappointed when I joined you guys for dinner and then you seemed mad when I agreed to come here. I figured you needed space, so I gave it to you."

"Of course I was disappointed," Myungsoo scoffs, rolling his eyes at how dumb Sungyeol could be sometimes. "I was hoping you were going to say no when they invited you. Then I could've left after dinner and gone to your place and, you know, then we could’ve spent the night together."

Sungyeol steps closer to Myungsoo and lifts their connected hands up to press a soft kiss to the back of the other's hand. "You still can," he smiles down at Myungsoo.

"You’re not still kinda mad at me?"

"Just promise you won’t sing any more duets with guys who aren’t me."

"Not even with Hoya," Myungsoo swears, chuckling at his boyfriend’s pettiness. He leans in to steal a quick kiss from Sungyeol’s lips. Remembering they’re still in public, he stops himself from leaning back in again for a longer kiss. Sungyeol doesn’t seem to have any qualms about where they are or who might see them. He dips down to reconnect their lips, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. Just as Myungsoo starts to get lost in the sweet moment, Sungyeol pulls away to give him another stipulation.

"Don’t sing with any pretty girls either."

Myungsoo snorts, sliding his arms around the other’s neck. "My mother will be so disappointed." They share a laugh along with a warm look. The night is still relatively young, but Myungsoo is ready to head home—well, to Sungyeol’s home. "I don’t need any space from you, just so you know." His fingers play with the hair at Sungyeol’s nape. He wants to pull him close again, but he refrains. "I just need you."


	10. My Heart is Full of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is kinda long for no reason. There's no prompt this time either. I just really wanted to write myungyeol with children. It was supposed to be them babysitting, but it sort of turned into something else somewhere in the middle. I guess this takes place around the same time as chapter 8 or just early in their relationship. I hope this still counts as fluff.

Just when Sungyeol had thought his boyfriend couldn't get any cuter, the impossible happens. He's standing in the middle of the TV station's cafeteria with his newly bought iced coffee in hand and trying to spot Myungsoo among the crowd. The other had (very cutely, in Sungyeol's opinion) whined about them barely having the time to eat together. His pleaded request that they have lunch together hadn't been something Sungyeol could possibly turn down. So he's come to meet his adorable boyfriend only to find him preoccupied.

Myungsoo is sitting at a table close to the windows with his attention focused on the little girl in the seat next to him. As Sungyeol gets closer, he sees that Myungsoo is trying to entertain the child with a series of odd faces. Sungyeol's hand tightens around his already-sweating cup, his heart speeding up. It's not surprising that Myungsoo's sweetness extends to children. He's the kindest, gentlest, most loving person Sungyeol's ever met (aside from Dongwoo and Sungjong). Sungyeol just didn't expect the sight of the other with the little girl, even trying his best to make her happy, to make him fall even more in love with Myungsoo. Especially since he thought he'd fallen as far as he could.

He waits another moment after he reaches Myungsoo's table, his heart swelling at the laughter from the little girl when Myungsoo crosses his eyes. He clears his throat to make his presence known before asking, "Is it me or are the interns here getting younger and younger?"

Myungsoo looks up in surprise at Sungyeol's voice, forgetting the two straws he'd stuck in his mouth to imitate walrus tusks. The other stands above him with a warm smile on his face. Myungsoo starts to speak, but then remembers the straws. "What are you doing here," he asks once he removes the fake tusks.

Setting his cup on the table across from the other, Sungyeol lets out a quiet laugh. "You're the one who wanted to have lunch with me. Or did you already forget in the twenty minutes since you asked?" Myungsoo's silence and slight blush are answer enough. Sungyeol laughs again and takes a seat. "So who do we have here," he smiles at the little girl although his question is directed at Myungsoo.

"Ah, well... This is Hyeran, PD Noh's daughter. There was an emergency meeting so he asked me to watch her for a few minutes." Myungsoo's eyes drop to the occupied seat next to him. Round, doe-like eyes meet his and he finds himself smiling reassuringly. "Hyeran-ie, this is my friend Sungyeol. He's an actor."

The young girl turns to look at Sungyeol. She stares at him as she drinks from her carton of strawberry milk. When it seems like she's found what she was looking for, she looks back up at Myungsoo. "He's pretty like you," she tells him matter-of-factly.

Sungyeol and Myungsoo both laugh, caught off-guard by the child's honesty. "Thank you," Sungyeol says sincerely. If it had come from an adult or someone he knew, he would've brushed it off as a hollow compliment. (Except for Myungsoo; he knows his boyfriend means every nice thing he says about him.) But he finds it hard to disagree with a child; they tend to be blunt about things, having not yet learned the art of sugar-coating.

Hyeran goes back to her milk, apparently not that interested in her babysitter and his friend. Sipping his coffee, Sungyeol watches her for a moment, marveling at how tiny and cute a person can be. He wants to reach across the table to pet her head, but he doesn't want to break her concentration as she separates the vegetables on her plate into groups.

Sungyeol looks up when he feels eyes on him. Myungsoo’s staring at him, a mixture of emotions on his face. "What," he asks quietly. He's starting to feel self-conscious. Myungsoo shakes his head, but avoids Sungyeol's eyes. The actor can tell there's more to it than Myungsoo just being embarrassed to be caught staring. Before he can press his boyfriend further, though, a very red-faced PD Noh rushes up to their table.

Hyeran, who had been solely intent on eating her food, perks up at the sight of her father. She jumps out her seat and he immediately picks her up. "I'm so sorry," PD Noh apologizes to Myungsoo. "I tried to get back as fast as I could."

"It's okay; I don't mind babysitting. Especially if it's Hyeran-ie."

PD Noh looks at his daughter. She's looking back at him, her little arms wrapped around his neck. "Did you have fun with Myungsoo-oppa?"

Hyeran nods. "He's funny. I like him. And his pretty friend too." She glances at Sungyeol before hiding her face in her father's shirt.

PD Noh turns to Sungyeol in surprise. "Oh, I didn't see you there."

Sungyeol blushes, slightly embarrassed. That's not usually what people say when they see him. He also didn't realize he'd left such an impact on the little girl despite their brief meeting. It's a nice feeling, though. Children can be a bit picky about who they're friendly to. "Don't worry about it," he assures the producer. "It was nice meeting you, Hyeran." When he reaches up to poke her elbow, she meets his eyes shyly. He can't help smiling at how cute she is.

"Can you say bye to the nice oppas?" Her father gently coaxes Hyeran to wave at Sungyeol and Myungsoo. Once she does, PD Noh thanks Myungsoo profusely and picks up his daughter’s nearly empty food tray.

The silence that falls over the table after they leave feels expectant, like Sungyeol and Myungsoo are both waiting for the other to speak first. Sungyeol occupies himself with his iced coffee even though there’s more ice than coffee by now. He can feel Myungsoo’s eyes on him again. This is probably the most awkward they’ve ever been with each other.

"Do you—" Myungsoo finally breaks the silence, but stops himself before finishing his question. Sungyeol thinks he knows what the other wants to ask. "It’s weird to ask this when we’ve only been together a few months," Myungsoo starts carefully. He’s fiddling with the straws he’d been entertaining Hyeran with earlier. "And this isn’t the best place to talk about this, but I guess I can’t help my curiosity." He pauses again, probably doubting himself. "Have you thought about…if you want children? In the future?"

Now really isn’t the time or place for this conversation. Sungyeol doesn’t want to blow it off so easily, though. The least he can do is give a short answer. "I have," he says slowly. He's still too young to be concerned with that part of his life. Right now the most important thing is building his career. He's been gaining popularity and earned himself more opportunities. Getting to do what he loves (and, of course, being rewarded for it) is all that matters to him at the moment. And Myungsoo. The other is also a top priority. Sungyeol loves him; he's _in love_ with him, even if he doesn't always say it or show it. "And I do. I want a family. Eventually."

Sungyeol can't tell what Myungsoo's reaction is to his answer. It seems like relief that washes over the other man's face. "Me, too," Myungsoo replies, dropping his eyes down to the table. When he looks up at Sungyeol again, there's a small smile on his face. So small Sungyeol would think he was imagining it if he wasn't already staring intently at Myungsoo. "I want a family, too."

_Maybe we can have one together someday_ , Sungyeol thinks. He doesn't dare say it out loud. Myungsoo would probably agree, but Sungyeol isn't sure he's ready to know whether that's true or not. Instead he chooses to change the subject. They can discuss that stuff when they're home and away from prying ears. "You haven't eaten yet?" It's only now that Sungyeol notices that the spot on the table in front of Myungsoo is empty. That's probably the most surprising part of lunch so far.

If Myungsoo's bothered by the sudden change in conversation (Sungyeol doesn't think he is), it doesn't show. He gives a short laugh, rubbing the back of his neck. "Actually, I was waiting for you."

"You didn't have to." Sungyeol feels bad now considering he'd been a little late. He knows Myungsoo hasn't eaten anything since he left the apartment in the morning and he must be starving by now.

In place of a reassuring hand covering his own (or arms slipping around his middle), Sungyeol feels Myungsoo's foot graze his calf. It should look like Myungsoo's just stretching his leg and accidentally bumped into Sungyeol. But they both know there's a meaning to it. "It's okay." Now Myungsoo's smile is clearly visible. "I kind of forgot after Hyeran showed up."

"Well I guess if you still want to have lunch with me, we should go now before we run out of time." What Sungyeol really wants to do is pull Myungsoo into his arms and kiss him until he's breathless. What he ends up doing is getting up from his seat and stuffing his hands into his pants pockets. He takes a quick look at Myungsoo as they walk, their elbows bumping every once in a while. Myungsoo’s still smiling and Sungyeol can’t help the smile that tugs at his own lips. He doesn't know what the future holds for the two of them, but he hopes they can make each other happy for a long time.


	11. Baby Let's Forget the Morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's taken me literally two months to write this. I didn't really have a prompt when I wrote the first couple of sentences. There still isn't a prompt, but I was going for something like them just spending all day in bed because they don't have to go anywhere. This is rather short compared to the other chapters and it gets all sappy at the end.

The day starts off overcast. Without the sun coming through the blinds to rouse him from his sleep, Sungyeol snuggles closer to Myungsoo (who practically purrs at the contact) and pretends the day hasn't started just yet. Thankfully, they're both off so another hour in bed won't hurt.

When Sungyeol wakes up again, it's to the pitter-patter of raindrops on the window. He cracks one eye open and then the other. Myungsoo's face is right in front of his own. He can't help reaching out to trail his fingers down the smooth skin of his boyfriend's cheek. He knows Myungsoo thinks he's lucky to have someone like Sungyeol, but the actor actually believes it's the other way around. Although Myungsoo would refute it, Sungyeol thinks the other man is the best thing that ever happened to him and still can't believe Myungsoo chose to be with him. (Dongwoo says that's why they're perfect for each other; if they both think the other is too good for them, then they'll do their best to stay together. Sungyeol supposes his perpetually single friend must know what he's talking about.)

Myungsoo doesn't react when Sungyeol presses a kiss to his forehead. Or when he shakes him slightly and urges him to get up. Sungyeol does get a groan from his boyfriend, though, when he settles on top of him. "You're heavy," Myungsoo mumbles as he tries to push Sungyeol off of him without actually moving his arms.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to your boyfriend." Sungyeol runs a hand down the other's bare chest and lets it settle on his hip just above the waistband of his boxers. He leans down to peck Myungsoo's lips. "Especially when I'm just trying to wake you up." Although he tends to get offended whenever anyone labels him as a child, he can admit that he does have some childish habits. One of which is needing Myungsoo to wake up when he wakes up. He doesn't do it every day; Myungsoo would have broken up with him a long time ago if he did—the younger man is very serious about sleeping. It's just that sometimes Sungyeol gets up in an energetic mood and he wants to share that energy with Myungsoo. Obviously his boyfriend would appreciate the gesture more if he was ever ready to be awake.

Myungsoo scoffs, turning his face away from Sungyeol slightly. "I don't recall asking you to," he retorts. Despite how much more coherent he sounds, the fact that his eyes are still firmly shut means he's waiting for Sungyeol to stop pestering him so he can sleep some more.

Sungyeol is persistent, though. "What about breakfast? You're going to pass up breakfast for sleep?" If there is one thing Myungsoo will readily sacrifice sleep for, it's food. Sungyeol had learned that very early on in their relationship. Food is probably tied with sleep at the top of the list of Myungsoo's favorite things. (Sungyeol is just a touch offended that he's not first.) So the question he's just posed to his boyfriend is sure to be a difficult one.

The room is silent for a couple minutes as Myungsoo contemplates his decision. Sungyeol tries really hard not to laugh at how seriously the other man is taking it. Finally, Myungsoo opens his eyes. "You don't like making things easy for me, do you," he sighs.

"It's more fun keeping you on your toes." He kisses his boyfriend's nose before moving down to his lips. Myungsoo returns the kiss lazily, wrapping his arms around Sungyeol's back. "I'll do all the cooking," Sungyeol proposes when they break away for a breath. He dips his head to press a line of kisses down Myungsoo's neck. His lips move against the other's warm skin when he speaks again. "And you can just lay here and relax."

There's a smile in Myungsoo's voice as he says, "You know me so well."

Sungyeol rolls onto his side of the bed and pulls Myungsoo so that they're both on their sides facing each other. "Isn't that why you love me," he asks.

Myungsoo's smile grows, bringing out his dimples. He combs the hair back from Sungyeol's forehead and smooths it down as he holds the other's gaze. "Among other things," he responds a moment later.

There are so many reasons why Sungyeol loves Myungsoo—too many for him to name. But the biggest reason has to be because it's him. He loves Myungsoo because of who he is; because he's Myungsoo. Myungsoo isn't perfect and Sungyeol knows their relationship isn't either, but as long as they can be happy together, as long as they can make each other happy, he thinks that's all that matters.

"I love you, too."


	12. Got a Thing For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: listen i'd love to have sex with you right now but your cat keeps staring at us and i can't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one that took me forever. I ended up changing the ending, but I like this version better. I think I had more to say, but I can't think of anything now, so I'll stop talking.

Sungyeol loves movie night. It's not the most romantic or original idea for a date—no matter what Myungsoo claims. They don't dress up or try to impress each other. At this point in their relationship, though, that's not really necessary anymore. Sungyeol makes the popcorn (and stockpiles as much candy as his arms can carry) while Myungsoo picks the movie (usually something sappy or just incredibly bad). Then they curl up on the couch together in the dark and watch all of ten minutes of the movie before more important things come to mind. Because, really, movie night is just code for making out on the couch.

"The opening credits aren't even done yet," Sungyeol says when he feels the press of Myungsoo's lips on the back of his neck. The younger man had chosen to lay behind Sungyeol so he could wrap all his limbs around the actor. Sungyeol doesn't mind being the little spoon sometimes. He feels safe (and loved) in Myungsoo's arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about." They both know that's a blatant lie, but Sungyeol doesn't call him out on it. The music from the movie fills in the silence between them. Myungsoo's kisses trail up Sungyeol's neck to right under his ear as his fingertips slip under Sungyeol's shirt.

The satisfied smile on Myungsoo's face isn't a surprise to Sungyeol when he turns onto his back. "Should we have even bothered with the movie?"

"But I love this movie," Myungsoo argues.

"Yeah, I can tell by how engrossed you are in it." His sarcasm is wasted on the other since Myungsoo goes back to nipping at Sungyeol's neck. His fingers slip further under Sungyeol's shirt, drawing out a quiet sigh. Sungyeol pulls him closer when the other man finally leans in for a kiss. The movie is easily forgotten as they fall deeper into each other. Impatient hands (Sungyeol's) tug at clothes and amused laughter (Myungsoo's) fills the room.

Sungyeol opens his eyes slowly when Myungsoo sits back to pull off Sungyeol's sweatpants (and press his lips to every inch of skin that's exposed in the process). A suggestion of a change of scenery dies on the tip of his tongue after a small figure in his peripheral vision catches his attention. Turning his head, he makes out Myungsoo's cat sitting on his haunches by the TV. Technically, Byul is their cat—or so Myungsoo has insisted when he'd surprised Sungyeol with him. They would raise Byul together, as practice of sorts. Although Sungyeol had wanted to be mad at the other man for making such an important decision without him, the mention of their future family had changed his mind. It's definite now, their shared future—their shared dream—not just a hypothetical. But in the case of the cat, it's clear who the real parent is. Byul obviously prefers Myungsoo and the younger man coddles him so much, Sungyeol can't blame the cat for his favoritism.

Sungyeol lets out a quiet curse when his eyes meet Byul's glowing ones. It's like he just knows what's going on. And he's not happy about it.

"I didn't even do anything yet," Myungsoo says, oblivious to their one-cat audience. He slides his hands up Sungyeol's legs as he moves to press their bodies together.

Sungyeol stops him short with a hand on his chest. "Don't look so smug. I wasn't talking about you." He tips his head towards where Byul is still watching them.

Myungsoo looks between his fiancé and their cat. He tries and fails to straighten out the smile pulling up the corners of his mouth. "Are you getting performance anxiety because of a cat," he asks, his tone teasing.

With a scoff, Sungyeol raises himself up to his elbows, inadvertently bringing his face even closer to Myungsoo's smirking one. "There's nothing wrong with my performance. I'd just rather not have sex in front of him," he admits. He leaves out the feeling he has that Byul would judge him the whole time. His omission seems to be pointless, though, as Myungsoo still laughs. Sungyeol smacks him on the shoulder, but that doesn’t stop Myungsoo’s soft chuckles. "Stop laughing," he orders to no avail. Pushing Myungsoo off him, Sungyeol sits up on the couch. He doesn't appreciate being laughed at.

"Should I put him in the bedroom," Myungsoo suggests, "Or would you rather we go there instead?" He's finally stopped laughing at Sungyeol, but he doesn't look like he's taking the conversation any more seriously than before. Probably because they're both sitting in their underwear in the dark.

Sungyeol avoids Myungsoo's lips when he leans in for a kiss. He turns to face the TV instead. The mood's ruined now, mostly due to Byul's sudden appearance. "Let's just watch the movie."

Myungsoo deflates next to him. He slips his arms around Sungyeol's waist as he rests his chin on the other's shoulder. "But I've seen it a hundred times already," he whines against Sungyeol's collarbone.

"Then a hundred and one won't hurt."

"Is it because I laughed at you?"

Sungyeol pats Myungsoo's pouting face as he lets out a laugh. "I was going to blame the cat," he says, "But I guess it's your fault too." As if in concurrence, Byul jumps onto the couch and settles on Sungyeol's lap. "See? Byul agrees with me." Sungyeol rewards their pet's good sense with long strokes of his fur. He knew Byul really liked him. Reaching out to rub Myungsoo's bare knee, Sungyeol decides to give the other man a break. "Why don't we try again after the movie?" Myungsoo perks up instantly at the suggestion, his arms squeezing Sungyeol a little bit tighter. "Just make sure the cat isn't in the same room."


	13. My Heart is Stolen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The idea for this chapter came from when my sister and I were coming back from Hyuna's concert in New York. We were on the train and there was couple in front of us. At one point the lady rested her head on the guy's shoulder and that made me think of Myungsoo and Sungyeol (or this au more specifically). So this chapter is supposed to show the first time Myungsoo realizes he loves Sungyeol and the first time he says it.

In the past few months, Myungsoo has felt himself falling in love with Sungyeol. Pretty much everyone he knows would argue that he's been in love with the other man since day one. It seemed that way to Myungsoo as well, but he's only just now become absolutely sure that what he feels is love. He hasn't said anything to Sungyeol yet, though. The romantic in him wants the moment to be special and intimate. So it's no surprise that the moment comes at the most unexpected time.

After a whole week of sparse communication with his boyfriend, Myungsoo is pleasantly surprised to find Sungyeol on the other side of his door. Sungyeol has been busy filming another drama, working late nights and early mornings with hardly any time to eat or sleep. Although Myungsoo is concerned about him, he knows Sungyeol is more than happy for his packed schedule. He likes working and being busy. But he tries his best not let it keep him from being a good boyfriend. Which is why he takes Myungsoo out for dinner and lets him order as much food as he wants. (Sungyeol doesn't eat nearly as much as Myungsoo, but seeing him eat at all is a relief.)

They go for a slow walk afterwards. Myungsoo is more than thankful for the late hour that gives him the freedom to slip an arm around Sungyeol's waist. Despite the nice weather, Myungsoo revels in Sungyeol's warmth. He likes feeling that the other is there next to him, with him.

It's not until they're on the train going back to Myungsoo's apartment that Sungyeol's fatigue starts to show. He's been full of energy the whole night, joking and flirting and doting. He’s focused all his attention on Myungsoo and done such a good job that Myungsoo forgot Sungyeol had just spent over twelve hours on set. The reminder comes when they take their seats, Sungyeol melting into his own as his eyes fall shut. Myungsoo's griping about how whiny Hoya has been since his break up with Heeyeon. He's watching their reflections in the window, their intertwined hands and the closeness of their bodies. Although Sungyeol hasn't said anything since they got on the train, Myungsoo assumes he's listening. A sudden weight on his shoulder tells him he'd been wrong. He looks down to find Sungyeol's head just inches away.

It's not the first time he's seen Sungyeol sleeping. But unlike the other times, this feels different—or rather, Myungsoo feels different. A good kind of different, he thinks. He still thinks Sungyeol looks cute while asleep. (Honestly, he thinks Sungyeol looks cute no matter what.) Sungyeol looks so peaceful and calm. And beautiful.

_I love him._

The thought comes to Myungsoo unbidden. A warm, happy feeling fills his chest as the realization hits him. He loves Sungyeol. He's _in_ love with him. He wishes he could tell him, but the other is obviously tired; he should rest for now.

Myungsoo reaches up to gingerly pat Sungyeol's hair. Knowing what a light sleeper the actor is, he should restrain himself, but from the quiet snores coming from Sungyeol he doesn't think that'll be a problem. (He probably shouldn't be as thankful for his boyfriend's exhaustion as he is at the moment.) He pushes the hair off Sungyeol's forehead and bends his head down to press a light kiss to the smooth skin. "I love you," he whispers. The train car is empty save for the two of them and it's likely Sungyeol hasn't heard him, but it's freeing to say the words out loud, albeit quietly. He doesn't think he could've contained it much longer. And, of course, he'll say it again when Sungyeol is awake and he hopes to hear it back. The thought leaves a smile on his face for the rest of the ride.


	14. If We're in Love We Could Make Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title of this chapter suggests, I have finally decided to try my hand at "sexy times". My only research for this is reading a bunch of smutty fanfic, so I don't really know what I'm doing. It's really hard to write dirty words while trying not to write actual dirty words. And please excuse the rushed ending. I'm gonna go find a rock to hide under now.

Myungsoo licks his lips and takes a deep breath. The words are on the tip of his tongue, but he hesitates. It can't be helped; he's never done this before. "W-what are you wearing," he asks into the phone, shutting his eyes in embarrassment. Man, he really sucks at this. It would be so much easier if Sungyeol was there with him, lying next to him. Then he wouldn’t have to try so hard.

Sungyeol's laugh is quiet on the other end. "I'm still in my suit," he replies easily. "My tie's undone." There's the muffled sound of clothes rustling. "And I'm unbuttoning my shirt." Sungyeol's voice is low and Myungsoo can't help wondering if this really is also the actor's first time doing this. He doesn't sound awkward or nervous, the exact opposite of Myungsoo. "Should I take my clothes off now," Sungyeol prompts him.

Myungsoo thinks of the times Sungyeol had come home from a schedule still wearing a form-fitting suit, his perfectly styled hair just begging to be tousled. A sudden wave of confidence washes over him. "Don't. Just take off the jacket," he instructs. More rustling on the other end tells him Sungyeol is following his orders.

"What about you?" There's a slight tremor in Sungyeol's voice. That must be a good sign. "What're you wearing?"

Looking down at his black shirt and black boxers, Myungsoo feels the urge to lie. He doesn't think his outfit is all that sexy. (He knows Sungyeol would argue that anything he wears is sexy—well, except plaid; he can't accept plaid.) "I'm in my underwear," he says, playing with the hem of his t-shirt. It's still true even if it's not the whole truth.

"The black ones?"

The laugh Myungsoo lets out seems to relieve a lot of the tension in his shoulders. He leans further back against the headboard, finally feeling comfortable. "Yeah, the black ones. They're the ones you said show off how great my butt is."

"I love those," Sungyeol groans. "You should wear them when I come back."

"Just them? Nothing else?"

"Well, my birthday is coming up. I’ll consider it an early present."

Myungsoo hums in thought. "I’ll think about it," he says teasingly. "But I think we're going off-track."

"We could still get where we're going this way," Sungyeol argues. When Myungsoo hums again, this time a questioning sound, he continues. "Like, I could tell you what I want to do to you when I get back. While you're wearing my favorite underwear."

Myungsoo covers one of his cheeks to hide the blush spreading across his face. It's not like Sungyeol can see him, but the thought doesn't ease his embarrassment. The room feels warmer suddenly despite the fact that they haven't even said anything dirty yet. "What do you want to do to me?"

"Well, obviously, you'll be waiting for me in bed when I come back. We'll start off just kissing first and I'll slowly take off my clothes. And I'll get to feel how great your ass is in the underwear. Since it's my present—" Myungsoo suppresses a snort; they haven't completely agreed on that, but the actor is running with it. "—I'll lay down while you kiss your way down my body. Of course, you'll focus on the important parts.

Myungsoo reaches down to cup himself as he listens to Sungyeol's words. He's been excited since the start no matter how his nerves made him react. Sungyeol's voice is just low enough, the sound causing a warm, bubbly feeling in his stomach.

"I've really missed your mouth," Sungyeol sighs. He lets out a breathy laugh that tells Myungsoo he's definitely touching himself. The realization nearly knocks the breath out of the younger man. His hand slips under the waistband of his boxers in one fluid motion. "I miss how you kiss the inside of my thighs and leave marks before you take me in your mouth. How you swallow all of my cock." Sungyeol groans and Myungsoo hears more rustling through the line. He'd forgotten the other was still fully dressed. His hand squeezes involuntarily around his own length at the mental image of Sungyeol with his hand down his pants, his shirt splayed open to reveal his chest. "But you won't make me come that way," Sungyeol continues a moment later.

"I won't?"

Sungyeol pants into the phone for a moment. Myungsoo bites his lip, but it doesn't stop the quiet moans he lets out as he slides his hand up and down his shaft. "I'll come inside you," Sungyeol says breathlessly, "While you're riding me and I can feel how tight you are."

Myungsoo wonders if he's pulled his pants down to give himself more room. They're probably down to his knees, because Sungyeol didn't want to waste time taking his pants all the way off. Myungsoo speeds up his strokes as he starts to imagine the scenario. He'll be on top of Sungyeol, the sound of skin meeting skin loud in the room, they'll share a few distracted kisses while they try to find the best angle. "Yeol," Myungsoo gasps. "I want you." He wishes Sungyeol was there with him. That they could be doing everything his boyfriend described.

"Me too. I want you, too. When I get back it's just gonna be the two of us for, I don't know, as long as you want. We'll do whatever you want. Anything, everything. Just us. I promise."

Considering the situation, Sungyeol obviously means it sexually. They've been apart for close to a month thanks to Sungyeol's latest film shooting halfway across the country. But Myungsoo chooses to include the simpler things in Sungyeol’s promise as well. They’ll cuddle and sleep in each other’s arms (until Sungyeol gets too hot and pushes Myungsoo away) and argue over whose turn it is to wash the dishes and spend all day on the couch watching TV. They’ll be together again and the thought makes Myungsoo smile despite the way he’s frantically jerking off and Sungyeol’s moans in his ear. "I’m gonna hold you to that," he says.

The sound Sungyeol makes in reply is something between a chuckle and a whine. They run out of words then. All that follows is heavy breathing from both ends of the phone call, punctuated by the occasional moan or a call of the other's name. Myungsoo squeezes his eyes shut as he gets closer. He never imagined he would be having phone sex with Sungyeol at any point in their relationship. Or that he would enjoy it as much as he is. But he can't say he's surprised given their sex life. (Sungyeol likes to call Myungsoo insatiable even though he does an impressive job of keeping up. Myungsoo's thankful his actor boyfriend can afford a place with soundproof walls, otherwise he'd never be able to look their neighbors in the eye.)

Sungyeol comes first with a cry of Myungsoo's name. His breathing becomes quieter, like he's moved the phone away from his face. Myungsoo can already picture the way he must be slumped on the bed, his shirt damp with sweat and his come splattered on his stomach. The image feeds the fire in his gut and with one final twist of his wrist, Myungsoo comes too. It takes a minute for him to come down from his high. As he’s catching his breath, Sungyeol starts talking.

"I really have the best ideas," he's saying when Myungsoo tunes into his voice. "We should try it in a video chat next time."

Myungsoo lets out a weak laugh. His hand is sticky and he needs to change his boxers (or just bathe), but his muscles are too relaxed to do much of anything. If he's not too tired when they're finally finished talking, then he might muster the energy to clean himself up. "You'd think as a celebrity you'd be more cautious about career-damaging scandals."


End file.
